Blossoming Love
by ninjagosilverninja1
Summary: This story is all about romance! And i have 2 new OCs, just for this story and afterwards. Story is better than summary. Rated for freedom to write and may be some violence later
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! Happy Valentine's Day! Now this whole story is full of love. And I will have new OCs just for Sasha and Katelyn. Review! **

Sasha POV:

It was a few weeks after Kate and Kyle's battle. They weren't as banged up, but they both still limped a bit. But with all of Katelyn's complaining about be stuck at home all the time, me and Nicole took her to the village.

* * *

"A great day to come to the village" "Yeah. The one time your complaining was good" Katelyn would limp, but she was glad. "You okay Kate?" "Yeah, I'm okay" We walked through when I stopped in my tracks. I heard music. But not just any music. It was the violin music, electric daisy. Not many can play it. "Sasha?" "Do you hear that?" "Yeah, music" I turned and headed off in the direction of it.

I turned the corner and gasped. I had found out who was playing it. "Sasha! Don't take off like that" "Sorry, but…" They looked at who was playing the music. "That's pretty music" "It's not just the music"

The kid playing the music…he was…amazing. He has sunlight blonde hair, and he was wearing a light icy blue shirt and jeans. His skills with his violin were fantastic. He was finished and the people applauded. "Wow, the kid's good" "Who is he?" "That's Tyson. He's a natural with the violin" Tyson. Oh my heart melted. I felt a nudge behind me. "Well, go talk to him girl"

I slowly walked towards him. Oh what do I say! I've never men such a…such a… I then tripped on something. "Whoa!" He turned and caught me. "Oh, um…" He blushed a bit. I stood up. "I-I'm s-sorry" "It's no trouble" "I'm Sasha" "Tyson. Did you hear my music?" "How could I not? You are amazing" "Thank you" His eyes were an amazing blue. They were like a blue jay blue.

"Um, so where do you live?" "Up there" I pointed up to the monastery. "Are you related to one of the ninja?" I did a small laughed. "More than you can imagine" "Well, I have to get going" "Where do you live?" "There" He pointed to a small hut. "Who do you live with?" His warm smiled disappeared. "My dad, but he's sick" "I've been trying to find money to help pay for medicine" "Oh, Tyson…" He put up his violin. "Well, by Sasha. You seem like a really amazing girl"

Ethan POV:

Me and Zoey stayed at home with Kyle. He was glad for the peace and quiet. He was resting on one of the flat roofs in the sun. "Think he's okay?" "Yeah, he's fine. Hey, Zoey?" "Yes?" she looked at me with her icy crystal eyes. "Um, you want to-""Hey!" The doors opened and my sister, Kate, and Nicole walked in. "What's up?" "Not much" Sasha seemed distant. "Sasha? What's up?" "Sasha is in loooooove" She turned a deep red. "No, I'm not" "Girl, you were talking about him the entire time we were walking up here!" She hid her face. "Look at that Ethan. She might get a date before you!" "Shut up Kyle" I heard him chuckle. "So, what's his name and what's he like?" "His name is Tyson. And he's just amazing…" My sister never had a dreamy voice. He must be special. "Well, what else?" "He is wonderful with a violin" "Wow. Maybe I can meet him" "Ethan, you aren't dad"

"Why am I brought up in this?" My dad walked over. "Nothing" "Sasha met someone and is in love" She turned red again and hid her face. My dad chuckled.

Sasha POV:

Later that day, I thought about what Tyson said. His dad was facing a sickness. I would hate for him to not have a home. I sighed and focused back on the screen. We were looking for any of the Serpentine. I looked at the screen and saw nothing. We couldn't find a trace of Serpentine.

My thoughts began to wander back to Tyson. Oh he's just amazing! I wish could talk to him better. I couldn't understand why I acted like that. It's never happened before. I sighed. "Hey Sasha. You okay?" I looked at the door and Nicole walked in. "Yeah" "No you're not. You were spaced out" "Oh Nicole! He's just…just…" "Perfect?" "The best!" She chuckled. "So, when will you talk to him again?" "I'll see him tomorrow"

Tyson POV:

I put the money I made today in the big jar where the rest was. Almost there. "Tyson, how was it today?" "It was good" My dad smiled. "Meet someone?" I felt myself warm up. "N-No" "Yes you did. A very pretty little girl" "How did you know?" "I saw you 2" I hid my face. "Tyson, it's nice that you have found someone. Especially at such a young age" Then he started to cough. "Dad, I'm almost there to get the medicine. Don't worry" "I don't"

* * *

The next day, I played my violin. People gathered around to listen. When I was done, people threw money in the bin I had. One person in a dark hood gave a bit more. They seemed...familiar "Thank you" "No problem" Wait I knew that voice. "Sasha?" She peeked from her dark hood. I walked over. "What are you doing here?" She flipped her hood off."I came to see you again" "Thanks" "So where did you learn to play?" "My mom taught me. Before she…" "Oh, I'm sorry" "Don't worry. So do you play any instruments?" "I can play only a bit on piano. That's it" "Well, a little is better than nothing my dad always says" She smiled. She was…was…beautiful when she smiled.

"Well, I have to go. My parents might be looking for me" "Oh, okay. Bye Sasha" "Bye Tyson. I will come by tomorrow" "Alright" She ran off, but not before she turned once more and waved goodbye.

Sasha POV:

When I got home, I put the hood up and sat on the steps. There has to be a way to help Tyson. I lifted my head up at a thought. Maybe…just maybe…

Tyson POV:

I was just a few dollars short. "Don't worry dad. I'm sure by tomorrow I will have the money" "Son, I'm not worrying. I have faith"

* * *

The next day I gathered my stuff and headed out. There was already a crowd around where I usually play. I sighed. "Tyson!" I looked up and Sasha was waving at me. "Sasha?" I walked over and she had a piano that was small enough for her to play. "What are you doing here?" "I told you I could play piano. So I came to help" "Really?" "Yeah" "But, we've never practiced" "But do you know how to play this song?"

She whispered an idea in my ear. "Yeah, I know how" "Then we should be fine" she sat down and I got my violin ready. "Ready?" "Ready"

**(Payphone piano and violin cover) **

Play the piano a bit? Sasha was amazing on piano! I have never played a duet with someone. I usually play alone. The music slightly got louder, but we kept in rhythm and harmony. More people, probably almost the whole village was listening. We were amazing! I saw my dad was able to come and watch.

My dad. He's the reason I was doing this. I glanced at Sasha. I'm the reason she was helping. She has a kind heart. I can tell. As we started to finish, I noticed a man and woman, both with midnight black hair, come over and watch. Sasha lifted her head at them and smiled.

When we finished, everyone applauded and I got more than I ever did. I got down and got the bin. "Son, that was amazing" Sasha walked over to the man and woman and they hugged her. They must be her parents. "Son, I'll be fine" "Dad, what-?" "You should be with her. She can't come down every day" I looked at Sasha. She was perfect. What could I give her?

"Dad, I don't know" "Tyson, you like her. And you care about her. After all, she came down to help you, so she cares too" I swallowed. What do I do? Sasha came over. "Well, looks like you have what you need" "Yeah" "And I guess you won't be playing for a while, huh?" My heart sagged. "Yeah…" Sasha looked at me. "Hey Tyson. Do you…want to stay with us?" Did…she just…? "R-Really?" "Yeah. I asked my parents and they said it was alright" "Really?" "Yeah. Tyson, I…I really like you. I like hearing your music and seeing you. I don't want to say good-bye just yet"

I smiled. "Well, dad?" "Fine by me. As long as you visit" "I will!" I looked back at Sasha. "I'm coming"

**Aw! How did you all like that? That was the first chapter, I will have more. Review! And Happy Valentine's Day! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! I hope you love the story! Review!**

Katelyn POV:

Well, Tyson was staying with us. He's pretty smart, but you can tell he's head over heels for Sasha. They like to sit on the roof and we can hear his violin. But other days they would just talk. I sighed as I stared at the ceiling in my room. Everyone seemed to have someone…except me. But there's no one here left. I sat up and walked out onto the training area. "Hey Kate" Zoey walked over. "Hi Zoey" "You okay?"

I sighed. "I guess. I just feel…like I have an empty spot or something" She smiled. "What?" "Katelyn, I think…you need someone" "What do you mean? I have you guys" "No, I mean…someone…special" "Wait, you mean…like a boy to like?" She nodded. "What?! Zoey, no! I don't need someone like that!" "Yes you do" "No I don't!" "I'm pretty sure you do" "Zoey, stop. I don't need anyone"

* * *

What does Zoey know? She can't even talk to Ethan correctly. I walked around the village. I sighed. But maybe…she was right. I shook that thought from my head. I don't need anyone. I sighed and I was at the meadow. The late flowers bloomed and were pretty. I sighed. Even though I was saying I didn't need anyone, why do I feel… like there is something missing from my life? I sighed. I walked back into the village.

I wasn't looking where I was going…_Bam! _I fell back, my body hurting still. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" "It's okay I'm-"I looked at who I bumped into…oh, wow. He had dirty blonde hair, icy green eyes, and a brown shirt and jeans. "I-uh, I…" He helped me up. "I'm Jonathan" "Katelyn" He shook my hand I swear, I felt sparks shoot up my arm and my heart melted.

"Um, are you sure you're okay? It looked like I hurt you" "No, it wasn't you. I was injured a while back" "Oh okay. Glad I didn't hurt you to bad. So what brings you here?" "Just needed to get out" "Where do you live?" "Up there" I pointed to the monastery. "You live up there?" "Yeah. What about you?" "I live in the city. Just here with some friends of mine" "Really? I've wanted to live in the city" "You've ever been there?" "Well…yeah, but not very long"

"Jonny!" A boy his age with brown hair came up and wrapped his arm around Jonathan's neck. "Who's this?" "This is Katelyn" His friend did a low whistle. "She's hot" I looked away. "Jake, leave her alone. What do you need?" "Just came up to see my best bud! That and Kurt is stuck in a tree" I giggled as Jonathan sighed. "You guys are idiots!" He looked at me and smiled. "Maybe I'll see you again" "Yeah…" He walked off. Oh, wow…

Kyle POV:

"Katelyn?" Where is she? I heard the door open and I turned. She walked in. "There you are. Where were you?" "Oh, I didn't mean to scare you, my dear brother" "Whoa. Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" She giggled. I felt her forehead. "You feel okay?" "The best" "Hey did you-"Nicole and Ethan walked over. "Hey Kate? Where were you?" "Oh, just…out" "Um, is she okay?" "Wait" Nicole walked over.

"Distant look…" Nicole snapped her fingers in front of her face and she didn't blink. "No reaction" She looked at Katelyn's cheeks, which were blushing. "Flushed" She turned to me. "She's in love" "Oh, if only you could have met him!" I chuckled. "Sounds like some guy" "Oh he is! He's just…wow" My sister has never, ever acted like this.

Jonathan POV:

I walked through the village later that night. Katelyn was…Jake was right. She was hot…and cute. No way would she like me. She lived with the ninja! She probably was one. What could I do? I saw something move around the corner of a house. "Hm…" I walked over and looked around. The thing was big and looked like a snake. Serpentine? I looked around and grabbed a metal pole and slowly went around the corner. Just before I swung, I felt a tail wrap around me.

"What the-?!" "Well, glad for you to join usss" The snake turned and it looked like a cobra, but it was blue with red eyes. "Well, we need someone to do our biding" He looked at me with his eyes. "You are under my control…"

Katelyn POV:

I looked in the mirror. Does he like me? Probably not. But he said he would like to see me again, so he could. I sighed. Why was this so confusing?! I groaned and sat on my bed. "Kate? You okay?" My mom walked in. "Mom…I'm not sure…" "Why?" "Well…in the village…I met a boy" "Oh?" She sat by me. "Yeah, and I'm worried if he likes me or not" "Well, do you like him?" "Well, yeah" I sighed. "What do I do?" "Well, just wait and see how this works out"

"Kate!" Zoey was in the door. "We need you!" Me and my mom left and followed her to the computer room. The others were already there. "Me and Tyson just saw this in the village" she pulled up a picture if someone attacking the village. Wait, not just anyone. I gasped. "That's Jonathan!" "Who?" "The boy I told you about. That's him!" "Wow who knew that your crush had problems" "Kate, you know you guys have to stop him" "Yes, but we can't kill him" "no, we won't"

* * *

We ran into the village to find him. Oh, why could such a wonderful guy do this? He ran through the village just trying to hurt people. "Jonathan!" He turned and we gasped. "He's hypnotized!" "Well, what do we do?!" I stepped forward. "Jonathan. Please listen to me. This is not like you!" He yelled and tried to attack me. "Katelyn!" Kyle pushed me behind him. "K-Kate…lyn?" "He remembers!" I pushed in front of Kyle. "Jonathan, it's me. Katelyn" I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you remember?" He looked at me with kind eyes for a second, then he yelled and smacked me. "Hey!" Kyle kicked him and he rolled back. "Kyle, don't hurt him! He's just under their control!" "Well, what do you suggest we do?" "You and Nicole hold his arms. Ethan, you run back and see is anyone back home knows how to reverse this. Zoey freeze his feet"

They did what I told them. "Jonathan, listen. It's me Katelyn" He struggled to get free. "Jonathan, don't you remember? We ran into each other" He started to calm down. "You helped me up, asking if you hurt me when you didn't" He wasn't struggling as much. "You worried that you hurt me. And I told you I was okay" He stopped and looked at me with shocked eyes, like he remembered everything. "Do you remember?" He started to slowly nod, then yelled as if in pain. "Jonathan!" He pushed Nicole and Kyle off of him, and broke out of the ice. He raised his fist to hit me…

Then a flute melody started to play. He swayed a little and the redness from his eyes was gone. Then he fell. "Jonthan!" I knelt by him. My mother, grandmother, Ethan, and my dad ran over. "Thanks mom" My grandmother nodded. She had a flute in her hand. My mom knelt by him. "Is he going to be okay?" "We'll take him home and see"

No one's POV:

Jonathan rested at the monastery. Katelyn was worried. She admits it, she likes him. But she's worried he doesn't like her. But he was trying to remember. His groan caused her to look at him. "Jonathan?" He rubbed his head. "Where…Where am I?" "That doesn't matter. Are you okay?" "Yeah…I think so. Katelyn?" "Yeah. It's me" "Kate…I saw what I did" "It's not your fault. You just…happened to get hypnotized" "But I tried to remember. Something was holding me back" He sighed. "I'm terrible"

"You're terrible? You don't know everything about me" "What do you mean?" She rolled up her sleeve and revealed her birthmark. "Whoa. Is that…?" "The symbol of Yang. My twin brother Kyle has Yin" she told him the whole story. "Wow…" "Yeah, you think you were bad" He sat up. "Hey, Kate?" "Yeah?" "Do you um…like me?" She blushed. "W-Why do you ask?" "Because…I-I like you" "R-Really?" "Yeah"

"Well, I-I like you too" "Really?" "Yeah" They chuckled. Her smile disappeared. "Well, I guess you'll have to go back to the city, huh?" "Oh, I didn't even think about that" "Actually, he won't" Lloyd and the others walked in. "Really?" Katelyn and Jonathan felt embarrassed because they thought that heard every word. "I believe he is out ninja of poison"

"Poison?" "Yes" He held out a piece of paper. "Spit" "What?" "Trust me" When he did the paper sizzled. "Whoa" "Well, that will keep him from kissing my sister" "No, it is not going to hurt people. Just those he wishes it will hurt" Kate was glad about that. Lloyd handed him a light green yellow ninja suit. "Welcome to the team"

**Well, that's chapter 2! Hopefully Kyle doesn't go into over protective brother mode. Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Hope you like the story! Review!**

Ethan POV:

I was going to do it. I was going to ask Zoey out. I looked at myself in the mirror. I took a deep breath. Me and Zoey were going to train and I was going to ask her then. I straightened up and walked onto the training course. "Hey Zoey" "Hi Ethan" "Hey Zoey, if I could ask you something?" "Sure. What is it?" She looked at me with her crystalized icy blue eyes. "Um…I was wondering if you…wanted to…go for a run" _"A run? What was I thinking?!" _She smiled. "That's a good idea"

* * *

When we got back, we stopped to catch our breath. "You're pretty quick" "You as well" "Hey Zoey" "Yes?" "Do you…um…want to-""Hey Zoey. Can you help me with dinner" "Sure Nicole" She turned back to me. "Well, I was glad we ran together. Not very much that we are together alone much" "Yeah" she walked back to the kitchen.

* * *

I walked into the game room where Jonathan and Kyle were. I walked in and hit my head on the doorframe. "How bad did you crash and burn?" "I flew off the freeway and burst into flames!" "Ooooh. That's not good" "Why can't I just talk to her?" "I'm not sure" "Maybe he's chicken" The both laughed and started doing chicken impressions. "Oh, real mature guys" They laughed. "C'mon dude. Just talk to her" "Yeah, works for us" "Yeah, but you guys had something leading to that! Jonathan, you ran into Katelyn. And Kyle, you went to first base with your greatest enemy, who is now your girlfriend!" they were silent, meaning I had a point.

Zoey POV:

I walked into the kitchen with Nicole. When I walked in, someone closed the door. I sighed. "Hello Kate" "Alright, spill. What happened?" "Well, I tried to ask him, but…" "But what?" "He mentioned going for a jog, and I couldn't ask him during a jog!" "Oh boy…" "Then I think he tried asking me, but Nicole just happened to ruin it" he did a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of her head. "Hehe, whoops" I sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"We just have to find a way to get you 2 alone" Katelyn clapped her hands. "I've got it! This Friday night is couples night and the amusement park!" "Really?" "Yeah, people were talking about it" "but won't it be suspicious for just Zoey and Ethan to go?" "Hm…" "Well, how about we all go?" "That's a good idea" "Yeah, it'll be good for all of us"

* * *

While we ate dinner, it was silent. Nicole coughed and broke it. "So, me and the girls were talking, and we thought it would be nice for all of us to go to the amusement park this Friday" The guys looked at each other. "Sounds good to us" "Yeah, really good" I looked at Ethan. "I'm in. It'll be nice to get out" "Alright, looks like we're all on the same page"

_That Friday _**(yes time skip. I want to get things moving) **

Ethan POV:

Well, I should have known why they chose Friday. Couples night. Of course! I don't really want the others helping really, but I'm desperate at the moment. We waited for the girls. "Well, Ethan, what are you going to take Zoey on first?" I felt myself warm up. "Hey, he's not the only one on a date" I rolled my eyes. "Alright, let's go"

* * *

The night had a chill, but when we got there, it seemed to lighten up. "Well, we'll go on and meet us all back here in about…3 hours" Sasha and Tyson didn't come because Sasha knew that our parents would stick me on babysitting duty. So they stayed home. "Well, see yah" I was left with Zoey. "So, um…what do you want to do first?" "Well…" Was she just as embarrassed as I was? "Well, let's look around, okay?" "Alright"

* * *

We walked around and we did have fun. We played a bunch of games, but Zoey was the only one that won something. She really liked the stuffed bear she got. "Well, what now?" I saw the Ferris wheel and smiled. "C'mon, we'll go on the Ferris wheel" "Um…" "C'mon" I grabbed her hand and we got in line. Good thing it was a short line.

We climbed on, but I noticed that it was the first time Zoey looked…scared? "You okay?" She nodded. Then it started and we went up. I looked at Zoey and she had her eyes shut tight. "Zoey, are you okay?" "W-Well, actually…" Then at the top, where we were the highest, it jerked to a stop. "What happened?" I heard shouts saying that it broke. "Well, looks like we're-"I looked at Zoey and she was pale, she was gripping the handle bar tight and her eyes were closed. "Zoey, what's wrong?" She pointed down.

Oh, how could I be so stupid! "Heights?" She nodded. I slapped my forehead. "I'm an idiot!" "No you're not" I heard her whisper. "I'm…not?" "No. I should have told you. But I figured that you would think of me and…weird" "Zoey, you're not weird. Just…unique" "Really?" She looked at me. "Yeah. If anything, I was the one who's been acting weird" "No, not really" I smiled and she did a small smile back.

"Wow, look at that" She looked up. The night sky was beautiful. You couldn't see it on the ground because of the lights, but up here…you could see everything. "Wow…" And, for the first time, I felt like I did something right with Zoey around.

Katelyn POV:

When the time was up for us to meet back, we waited at the entrance for Zoey and Ethan. But they didn't come. "Where are they?" "I don't know" "Um, I have an idea" Nicole pointed up at the Ferris wheel. "Oh yeah. People are saying it will be a while before it's fixed" "But isn't Zoey afraid of heights" "Hey, Ethan will make her feel better"

_1 hour later_

Zoey POV:

When we got back down, I was gripping Ethan's arm the entire time we went down. When we got off, I still gripped his arm. "Zoey, you can let go now" I could. But I didn't want to. We walked by a photo booth. "Hey Zoey. How about some pictures?" "But we're already late for meeting the others" "So? Who's to say we can't be a little later" I smiled. "I'd like that"

No one's POV:

They stepped into the photo booth. For the first few ones, it was just Zoey hugging Ethan's arm. Before the last one she did a small smile. "Hey Ethan?" "Yeah Z- Mmm!" When the strip of photos came out, the last one was a special sight to see.

Zoey kissing Ethan.

**Finally! Well, the last one will be Kyle and Nicole. Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, this is the last chapter! Review! **

Nicole POV:

I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror. Would Kyle like me more if I changed my appearance? Good lord Nicole, listen to yourself! I groaned and hit my head against the mirror. Why am I like this? I've never thought this way before. "Hey Nicole" Katelyn and Sasha walked in. "Girls, I need help" "What's wrong?" "It's about your brother" "Mine or Sasha's?" "Your brother Kate, duh!" She chuckled. "What is wrong?" "I'm thinking that he might like me more if I were more…girly"

They looked at each other, then busted up laughing. "What?" Sasha was clutching her sides and Katelyn was crying. "What? What's so funny?" "Y-You…m-more girly?" "S-Sorry Nicole. B-But you are not…g-girly" They laughed even harder. "Hey, couldn't I be girly?" Sasha wiped her eyes. "I'm s-sorry Nicole. You just caught me off guard. L-Look Nicole. You've sent your whole life not being girly. Why start now?" I groaned and hit my head against the mirror again.

"I don't know!" "Well, with one thing, being girly is not going to get my brother to like you more. He likes you for being…you" "Really?" "Yeah" Sasha straightened up. "Well, I can do something that makes you just a bit un-Nicole like" "Really?" "Of course" "Thanks Sasha. We're having a date tomorrow night" "I can have it done by then" "Thanks" "I will have to do some measurements though" "Of what?" "Well, that" Sasha gestured to my chest. I felt myself warm up. Katelyn laughed. "Oh, I want to watch this"

Kyle POV:

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. "Dude, girls go for the hair. I've seen the girls in the village look at you" "Well, that's the girls. This is Nicole" I sighed. "So, what do I do?" "Well, I overheard the girls. Sasha is making Nicole a dress for your date tomorrow" "Really?" "Yeah. And even though we might not be able to see them, we can still hear them" "Wait, how do you know?" Jonathan blushed and did a sheepish laughed and rubbed the back of his head. I sighed.

"For once, I am going to ignore this" "Well, it's something right?" "Yeah, I guess"

No ones' POV:

An hour later, Nicole and Katelyn were going to meet Zoey and Sasha to make Nicole a dress. Katelyn just wanted to watch. What they didn't know is that Kyle was behind the walls listening.

* * *

Kyle was waiting behind the wall, waiting to hear what the girls were saying. "Glad you let me make a dress for you" "No problem" They was silence except for the rustle of some paper. "Okay, take off your shirt" Kyle wished that he could see what was going on. "Okay, now what" "Now your bra" Now he really wish he could see what was going on! "No way!" "Don't worry. If everything goes, I'll put support in the dress. Now hold still while I measure" There was silence. Kyle wanted very badly to see what was going on. But there was no opening to see what was going on. Then he heard Sasha's low whistle, the same whistle that Ethan had. "Dang!" "What?" "Nicole has the biggest bust size I've ever seen!" I heard Katelyn laugh and Zoey chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny. Can I put my bra and shirt back on?" "Yes" He heard silence. "Okay. That's all I need. Me and Zoey will make the dress and you can go on" Kyle decided that he didn't need to be here anymore

Kyle POV:

"I really wish that I found an opening" I told them everything. "Dude you would have been lucky" "Yeah, by the way Sasha said it, it sounds like Nicole is more than meets the eye" "I've never noticed it before really" "Well, don't go staring to see if it's true. Otherwise she'll think something's up" "Guys, I really don't think it's right to do this" "Why not? We aren't seeing anything. Just listening" "But still you guys could get in trouble" "Whoa, wait. Us?" "Yeah. I'm the only one who hasn't been a peeping tom" "Okay, one, we were no peeping, just listening. And 2, why won't you?" "Because if I get caught, my parents and Zoey's parents, not to mention Zoey herself, will have my head on a plate"

"He's got a point" "Whatever. I just have to get ready for tomorrow" "Good luck dude"

_Next day_

Nicole POV:

"I hope the dress Sasha made is okay" "Hey, it's Sasha. I'm sure it's fine" Me and Kate were on the training course. "So, what are you guys going to do?" "I'm not sure. He said it was a surprise" "Well, who knows what Kyle is going to do" I sighed and leaned on the training staff. "Okay, what's on your mind?" "Well, I'm not sure. I've never been like this" "Wow, my brother has really changed you" "I know. Should I stop before-?" "Nicole, do you really want to?" "Well, no" "Then don't"

_That night_

Kyle POV:

I looked at my reflection. "Dude, just spike the hair up and your good" I rolled my eyes. I grabbed the bottle of cologne. "Hey, isn't that your dad's?" "…Maybe" "Dude, that stuff reeks" Jonathan grabbed I from my hand and smelled it. "Dude, how does your mom stand the stuff?" He set it down. "Unless you want to end the relationship, don't wear that" I sighed and slipped on my tux coat. "Well?" "Where are you taking her?" "Well, we're going to take Midnight to the city" "Nice" My mom walked by but stopped. She walked back and saw me. "Oh Kyle, that is cute" "Mom!" She chuckled, then started sniffing. "You're not wearing you father's cologne are you?" "No" "Mrs. Miles, how can you stand that?" "You get used to it" She walked off.

"Cool mom" I groaned and hid my face with my hand.

No one POV:

Nicole and Kate followed Sasha to their room. "Well, since you wanted to be a bit girly, I think you'll like the dress" She opened the door and Nicole gasped. "Oh Sasha… It's amazing" She beamed. "Oh, is there anything I can do to thank you?" "It's no trouble"

* * *

Kyle checked his watch. Why does it always take girls so long to get ready? "Well?" He looked up…his jaw dropped and he scanned her. She was wearing a black dress that had a tie around her neck and it left her back and arms bare. The dress went down to her knees and fit her…very well in Kyle's mind. She wore a pair of black flats and her dark hair was pulled up. "What do you think?" "I-uh…I-uh huh, um…" She giggled. The giggle made her seem sexier he thought.

* * *

After flying the dragon, which Kyle didn't think was a good idea after seeing Nicole in her new dress. They landed in Ninjago city. "Wow" "Well, what do you want to do first?"

_A few hours later_

Nicole POV:

I'll be honest, I felt a little girly in the dress. We walked through the park with my arm hooked onto his. "Here, wait here, I'll be right back" He walked off a little. I've never seen him in a tux. "Hey beautiful" I turned and a group of teens walked over. "Please go away" "Why would we leave a dame like you alone?" "Please go" "Why? Is your boyfriend gonna protect you" "It shouldn't be my boyfriend you have to worry about"

"Oh little girl is tough" One of the grabbed my wrist. "Let…go!" The other one grabbed my arm. "Hey!" They turned and Kyle walked over. "Can I help you?" "Oh looks like little boyfriends here is gonna help princess" "Let her go" "Why? What are you going to do to us?" He looked at me and I nodded. "Nothing" He took a step back. "That's a good-"

I swung my foot up and kicked him in the side of the head. He stumbled. I had my hand free and I punched the other dude in side of the head. "Let's go!" They took off. Kyle walked over. "Hey, are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm okay. Where did you go?" "Well, for this" He pulled out a red rose. "Kyle…I've never seen you like this" I carefully took it.

Then there was a flash of lighting and drops of rain started to fall. "Crud!" We sheltered under a tree. "Well, so much for that" I giggled. I shivered and hugged my arms. "Here" Kyle draped his coat over me. "Thanks" We watched the rain fall, watching it get a little heavier. "How come we're not getting wet?" "Well, there so many leaves on this tree. We must have gotten lucky"

I looked at his blue eyes. Then his made contact with mine. We got closer and we kissed. I pushed him down until we rested against the tree. His coat slipped off me, but I was warm with his touch. I felt his hands brush the knot of my dress. My fingers brushed the buttons on his shirt. But I draped them over his neck. I felt his hands move down my back and stop in midsection of my back. I kissed him until I needed to breathe. He looked at me with his dazzling eyes. I snuggled up in his neck. I'm really glad I fell in love with him.

**Welp! That's it! And I will work on my high school story! I will make a small story thing, more of an OC form, because I am taking OCs for the first time! Review! And Peace! **


End file.
